Sonic Tales: Catastrophic Slumber Party
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Honey is feeling that she doesn't really hang out with other girls much, so she decides to throw a cat only slumber party inviting two of her cat friends; Tiara Boobowski and Blaze the Cat. Only problem about all this is that none of them don't know what to do in a slumber party. The eighteenth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day for Honey the Cat, a anthropomorphic yellow cat wearing a red dress and fairy wings that she can use to glide in the air with. Right now she was enjoying a delicious strawberry sundae, as she was sitting on one of the park benches in Station Square on this wonderful sunny day.

Honey was alone with a few people walking past her, pigeons around the park bench, and the sound of children laughing and playing could be heard in the distance. Usually she hang outs or goes on fun adventures with her brother Sonic or Tails ever since she met the blue hedgehog and his friends.

At the moment, Sonic was at home spending his time with his manx cat girlfriend; Tiara Boobowski, and the yellow cat doesn't want to cut in their together time, especially since Tiara recently came back into the blue hedgehog's life and enjoying her time with the blue hero. Tails informed both Sonic and Honey that he was at home, working on some projects that will keep him busy for a while and the yellow cat doesn't want to disturb the yellow fox.

Honey thought about hanging out with Team Chaotix, that is until she saw a note on the door of their headquarters noting they have gone somewhere "important" and by important they mean a warm sandy beach for the next few days with the beach filled with beautiful women, where most of those beautiful women will slap Vector's face when he tries to pull a move on them and Ray keeping track how many times Vector gets slapped. (Poor crocodile can't get a date nowadays.)

The yellow feline couldn't help but sigh sadly as she ate her strawberry sundae, realizing that most of her friends that she hangs out were boys than girls. The lack of hanging out with any girls in her life was bothering the cat, "If only there was some way I can spend more time with others girls without any boys around." Honey said, as she went on.

"Like a get together where girls can be girls and have lots of fun." Honey said to herself, taking in another scoop of her sundae in her mouth. Honey's eyes were caught by three girls walking pass her as she heard their conversation causing the pigeons to fly away from the park bench.

"So girls, you know the plan for tonight right? Cause I been texting it like crazy all week." The first girl of the group said, with a sly smile. "Yeah, tonight's the night we finally take down the Batman." The second girl said in a dead serious tone, rubbing her hands menacingly. "What? No girl! I'm talking about the slumber party at my house! We been planning it for weeks now." The first girl said, correcting her friend.

"Oh right, I totally knew that hahahaha." The second girl said, laughing out loud as she darted her eyes left to right. "Yeah I'm like totally excited for the slumber party. It's gonna be like spectacular-rific!" The third girl said, excitedly. The other two girls looked at the third girl weirdly by her word phrase, "What? It was something my dad said back when he was a kid." The third girl said, defending herself.

"Did you know he almost got hit by a car." The third girl said, trying to change the subject. "Whatever, so do we have the things we need? I got the ouija board!" The first girl said, happily taking out the ouija board from her bag. "Sure do, I got the chips and dip right here." The second girl said, showing her bags of chip and dip. "And I got the cheesy chick flick movies and tissues when we start crying on how our love lives will never come true like the women in these films." The third girl said, pulling out a dvd copy of "Mamma Mia!".

"Yeah!" The three girls shouted happily, waving their hands in the air. "Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go to my place already and paint our nails or some other girly stuff." The first girl said, as she and her friends started running. "Ha-ha, this is exactly what girls do." The third girl stated.

During the whole conversation with the three girls, Honey was asleep on the park bench with her strawberry sundae melting on her hands. Sitting next to the yellow cat on the park bench, was a old man with a walking stick, giving Honey a mean look on his face.

The old man scooted close to the sleeping cat, "Wake up! Darn you!" The old man said, as he whacked Honey's head with his walking stick, causing the cat to wake up in pain. "Ouch!" Honey yelled in pain, rubbing her head. "Why did you do that old man?" Honey said, still rubbing her head. "Weren't you paying attention to those three girls just now?" the old man said, grumpily.

"No, I fell asleep the moment they started talking." Honey confessed. "Darn kids these days and I'm the one with the hearing problem." The old man said, as he facepalm himself and faced the yellow feline. "You just said earlier that you wanted to spend some more time with other girls and those girls earlier were talking about a slumber party." The old man said, reminding the cat.

Honey then grew a wide smile as she jumped off the bench, "A slumber party! That's it! That's what needs to happen." Honey said, causing the old man to facepalm himself again. Honey then looked at her reflection on the spoon that she was using to eat her strawberry sundae, giving her another idea. "But not just a regular slumber party. A cat only slumber party! Oh it's gonna be the hypest thing ever!" Honey said, getting all giddy inside her.

"And I know just two other cats to invite. One that's with my brother and the other in a different dimension." Honey said, as she turned and faced the old man. "Thanks random old man that overheard my problem, I don't know what I'll do without you." Honey said, giving the old man a handshake before leaving the park in haste. "Kids these days, I tell ya. Wait? Why am I here at the park again?" The old man questioned himself and life itself.

The next day

Honey was walking towards her brother's home with a beaming smile on her. In her hands were invitations to her cat only slumber party that she made for Tiara and Blaze. On the way she was enjoying her walk by singing out a song about a dream she had about strawberries from last night after making the invitations. "And I stared back breathlessly as mountains of fruits tumbled out! I barely had the chance shout! A strawberry avalanche crash over me!" Honey sang happily, as she reached the Sonic's house door, stopping the song.

Honey knocked hard on Sonic's front door of his house. It took a while to wait, but eventually Sonic himself then open the door of his home, with the yellow feline seeing that the blue hedgehog was eating a chili dog that he has in his hand. Sonic was a bit surprise to find his sister Honey at the door on such a random day. "Oh hey Honey, what brings you here? Need something?" Sonic asked, before taking another bite of his chili dog.

"Hey Sonic, I was wondering if Tiara is here at the moment? I need to speak to her." Honey asked, looking for the blue hedgehog's girlfriend. "Yeah, she's in the backyard of the house, training with her staff. We just came back from a run together around the area. Come right in." Sonic said, letting in his sister in his house.

"What do you need to see Tiara for?" Sonic asked politely, wondering why his sister wants to speak to his girlfriend Tiara. "I need to give her something." Honey said, running to the backyard of the house as Sonic followed her.

"What were you doing right now Sonic?" Honey asked. "Oh you know, giving myself a treat after a good run." Sonic said, taking a bite of his chili dog. "Is that like your 12 chili dog of the day." Honey mocked. "No….*Sigh*...yes." Sonic confessed, as he finished off his chili dog with one large bite.

"Seriously Sonic, you gotta get over your chili dog addiction." Honey said. "Well you should get over your churro addiction." Sonic shot back at the yellow cat. "Touche." Honey eyed her brother, as she exited the back door leading to the backyard.

Honey spotted the manx cat princess, swinging her trademark staff at the air and pulling out some combo attacks with her punches and kicks as she broke a rock in half. "Alright! I'm breaking records." Tiara said to herself, as she went back to training.

"Tiara!" Honey shouted behind the manx cat. Tiara looked back to see Honey running towards her. "Hey! How's it goin Honey?" Tiara asked her yellow cat friend. "It's been great Tiara, good to see ya." Honey said. "I see that your training on your skills." Honey said, seeing how Tiara was sweating a bit.

"Sure am, Sonic's backyard is the perfect place to train my skills, there's no barriers or fences." Tiara said, wiping of the sweat of her forehead, while breathing a bit heavily. "I know right, I actually like training here myself." Honey said, looking around the area. "Only thing is, Sonic doesn't want me to train near the house." Honey said. "Why is that?" Tiara asked.

"Well because one time I accidentally punched a hole on the wall of the house, and let's just say Sonic wasn't too happy to fix it." Honey said, as looked behind her to find Sonic looking at the spot of his house where she punched the wall. "Weeks Honey! It took me weeks to fix this wall, Honey!" Sonic shouted from the distance from the two cats.

Tiara couldn't help but laugh a bit at the story, picturing her boyfriend all upset and trying to fix the wall, which in her head thought it was cute to see her boyfriend looking out for Honey. "Well thanks for the info Honey." Tiara said, chuckling. "So how are things with you and Sonic if you don't mind me asking." Honey teased, seeing Sonic enter back in his house.

"It's great Honey. We been going to the movies, faced Eggman together alone sometimes, talked about our favorite things together and going on fun runs together." Tiara said, thinking back to some of the things they have been doing since she came back.

"It's never been a dull moment with him and I love it." Tiara said, smiling as she can see Sonic getting another chili dog from his fridge through one of the house window, giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah with Sonic, it's always some kind of an adventure waiting." Honey said, thinking back to some of the adventures she and Sonic went through together. "Where I'm from, it gets really boring after a while doing the same thing over and over again. There's hardly anything interesting going on." Tiara said. The manx cat then laid her staff down to the ground and began to stretch her arms and legs.

"So Honey, what's brings you here? You came here looking for me I assume." Tiara said. looking at the yellow cat. Honey then remember her invitation as she forgot about it during their talk together. Honey pulled out the invitation. "Oh yeah, now I remember. I'm here to give you this." The yellow cat handed over the invitation card to the manx cat princess.

"What is it?" Tiara said, looking at the sealed up card. "Open it and find out. I gotta go now, I got another princess to meet. Bye Sonic! Bye Tiara!" The yellow cat said, as she ran off to her next destination, waving goodbye to the hedgehog and manx cat.

Sonic looked at Honey as he walked up to the manx cat with a curious look on the card. "What other princess?" Tiara wonder, tilting her head to the left, seeing Honey leave as picked up her staff from the ground.

"What did Honey gave you?" Sonic asked, looking at the card. "Well let's find out shall?" Tiara said, opening up the card, that had a picture of "Garfield" giving that sly smile he is known for and a thumbs up on the front cover of the card. Sonic couldn't but laugh at the card of choice that Honey got, as Tiara smiled and rolled her eyes at the blue hedgehog's laughter.

Tiara began reading the words written on the card. "Let's see, Dear Tiara….." Tiara said, as she skim through the card. "So?" Sonic getting quite curious. "A slumber party!" Tiara shouted. "A slumber party?" Sonic said, scratching his head. "Honey invited me to a slumber party at her house tomorrow." Tiara giving Sonic the card to read for himself.

"I wonder why Honey is doing this and who is this other princess that she said mentioned." Tiara said to herself. "I think it's because Honey doesn't hang out with other girls that much. Usually she hangs out with me and Tails before you came." Sonic said, thinking back.

"And to answer your second question, I have a hunch that she's inviting Blaze." Sonic said. "Who's Blaze?" Tiara said. "Just another friend of me and Honey that we know, who is also is a cat and princess like yourself." Sonic answered.

"Another cat that's a princess huh? Maybe I can have a little princess chat with Blaze. Well then I shouldn't disappoint Honey. I'll go to her slumber party." Tiara said, in a cheerful tone.

"Although I never been to a slumber party and just like Honey, I never hanged out with other girls while I was growing up, so I don't know the feeling of being in a slumber party." Tiara confessed, looking down at the ground. "How come?" Sonic asked.

"I never had as a kid, sure there were times that I had some time to myself, but I spend most of my childhood training to protect the Six Magical Rings." Tiara said, thinking back to her youth. "It was something my dad wanted me to do, since I was his little "princess" to him." Tiara said.

Sonic walked up close to Tiara and grabbed her hand softly with both of his hand, giving her a warm smile as they both locked eyes. "Look Tiara, we all have family issues, but you gotta enjoy life and try not to push yourself too hard." Sonic then grabbed away Tiara's gold staff, still giving her that warm smile that she loves.

"Have all the fun at Honey's slumber party and discover that feeling that you been missing from your youth." Sonic said, comforting his girlfriend. Tiara softly smiled at the hedgehog's words.

"Thanks Sonic, you sure know how to make a girl feel better when they're down." Tiara said, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek, causing the blue hedgehog to blush a bit. "Hey if only that girl is you." Sonic shot back with a mocking smile, as Tiara gave Sonic a light punch on his right arm as she laughed.

"Stop talking like that, you know how much I hate those cliches liners." Tiara said, as she and Sonic laughed. "I know you do." Sonic said, as Tiara then stopped talking, looking at the blue hedgehog with a curious look.

"By the way Sonic, what do girls do at a slumber party anyway?" Tiara asked. The manx cat's question made Sonic speechless for he couldn't answer that question since he wasn't a girl (Well except that other time.) and thought of answer to give to his manx cat girlfriend.

"I don't know, I think it's the same thing when I hang out with my guy friends, but girly I think." Sonic said, unsure his answer was of any help. "This could be an issue." Tiara said to herself.

Tails' House

The yellow fox was standing in front of his dimension transporter, activating the switches and levers, putting in the right coordinates for it's direction. With one finally pull on the last lever, the dimension transporter open up a portal to another dimension, which Tails was taking some time of his day to open for his fellow cat friend Honey. The yellow feline was there watching how Tails was activating the machine as she was eating a churro.

"Okay, one trip to Blaze's dimension fresh off the oven." Tails said, backing away from the portal leading the lavender cat's dimension. "Awesome!" Honey said, getting hype by looking at the portal. The yellow fox then looked at the churro that Honey had in her hand and got upset.

"Honey how many times have I told you not to bring any food to the lab and you could have at least brought me a churro." Tails said, to the cat. "About 1985 times and it was the last churro." Honey responded as she took a bite of her churro.

Tails watched as Honey then ate whole the churro in one bite and rubbed her now full stomach, giving the fox a goofy smile. Tails rolled his eyes, "Tell me why do you need to see Blaze again?" Tails asked, wiping his hands with a wet towel.

"Because I need give Blaze something important." Honey pulled out a card with a picture of Grumpy Cat on the front cover. "What is it?" Tails said, confused by the card.

"I'm inviting Blaze and Tiara to my place for the first ever slumber party together." Honey said, jumping up and down in excitement. "A slumber party?" Tails said. "Eeyup, but a cat only slumber party." Honey said.

"You sure Blaze will go to your slumber party." Tails said, unsure about the event that Honey planned out. "Of course she will, we're friends after all and we even did a cat tail shake before." Honey stated.

"A slumber party is probably the last thing Blaze will ever do though." Tails said, knowing the lavender cat's serious attitude. "Not to mention she's might be busy with her kingdom." Tails add in. "I'm sure she can make room in her schedule to go to my slumber party, beside it's starts tomorrow and it's just one night." Honey said, walking up to the portal.

"Alright then, the portal should take you to the front gate of Blaze's castle." Tails said, watching the yellow cat make her way towards the portal. "Time to give Blaze a surprise visit that she'll never forget." Honey said, with a smirk appearing on her face. Honey took a few steps back and got herself in position.

"Geronimo!" Honey shouted, jumping into the portal. Tails watched, as he took notice the brown sugar stains that came from Honey's churro that was on the floor. "Just great, now I gotta clean this up." Tails said, upset as he went to clean the brown sugar stains.

Blaze's dimension

Fourteen year old Blaze the Cat was in her castle, sitting in her throne chair watching a masked juggler, juggle some fruits in front of her. Blaze was watching the juggler do it's job trying to entertain her, but the lavender princess had her hand on her cheek for she was bored out of her mind.

Today she recently stopped an attack from her arch-enemy Eggman Nega and that's about all the excitement she's been getting lately, especially since Eggman Nega has not been really active as of lately.

With her at the moment was her royal guards, all line up doing their royal duties protecting their princess and the castle from any threat that's to come, after all they being paid to do that. (A pretty good salary with great benefits if you ask me.)

Not only were her royal guards with her, there with them was the castle servants cleaning the castle, making sure the castle is spotless for their princess. Blaze sigh as she watch the masked juggler.

Blaze's attention was then caught by one of her royal guards coming towards her. "Your Highness." The royal guard said, giving a bow. "Yes? And for the last time, just call me Blaze." Blaze said, annoyed by the term "your highness".

"There is a chef on the front gate, who wishes to see you." The royal guard, informing the news to the princess. "Let me have a look for myself." Blaze said, wanting to get off her throne seat for a while. (Not to mention it gives her back a bad ache, somebody should really redesign her seat.)

The lavender made her way to the gates of the castle, only to find a kitchen chef and next to him was a giant strawberry cake that looked very delicious to eat. Blaze saw that the cake was on a cart, seeing that's how the cake made it's way here, "Why is there a cake here? It's not my birthday? At least I don't think it is" Blaze said, looking at the cake with a curious look.

"I don't know princess I was told to bring it to your castle by your request." The chef said, leaving the scene. "I didn't order a cake." Blaze scratched her head. "Guards help me out with this cake here." Blaze commanded as her guards, as she pulled the cake into her castle.

"No problem princess, we got this." the guard said, as he and the rest of the guards pulled out knives and forks, ready to eat the huge cake. Blaze facepalm herself, "No I didn't mean like that, I mean like get your weapons ready." Blaze said. "Why?' One of the guards asked. "Can't you see it's a trap." Blaze said.

"There's probably an ambush in that huge cake, ready to strike me down." Blaze said, lighting her hands in flames. "Get your weapons ready," Blaze getting ready to attack the cake, while some of the royal guards were sad that such a cake is going to waste.

Blaze unleashed a big burst of flame at the cake, burning it leaving nothing but black ashes. When Blaze was done, she was surprise it wasn't a surprise attack and it was just a regular cake after all. "Huh? So it was just a regular cake. I guess I was wrong." Blaze said, looking at the ashes, while one of the royal guards went on crying that the cake got destroyed.

Blaze walked back to her throne seat, thinking with her hand on her chin. "Who could have sent me that cake?" Blaze asked herself, as she turn her attention back to the masked juggler who went back to juggle some fruit.

Everything around the castle was in silence, until Blaze realize something was wrong. "Wait a second! I don't ever remember hiring a juggler in the first place." The lavender cat said, looking at the mask juggler. The lavender feline stood up from her throne chair.

"Who are you?" Blaze said, getting her hands in flames. The masked juggler slowly took the mask off, leaving the princess speechless when she saw it was Honey the Cat as the mask juggler the whole time, giving the lavender princess a crazy smile. "It's me, Blaze!" Honey shouted at the princess.

"Aw, son of a gun!" one of the royal guard said, as Honey went on her rant. "It's me, Blaze! It was me all along Blaze!" Honey shouted as she went on, giving everyone around her a mocking smile.

"You all bought it! You all bought it! Hook, line, and sinker! You all bought it!" Honey pointed at everyone, who stood there in silence. "Even my family! Even my immediate family bought it!" Honey now just talking nonsense. "Each and every one of you were made fools of!" Honey said.

Blaze was really surprised to find her friend here as she walked up to the yellow cat. "Honey! What are you doing? And why are you here?" Blaze asked cutting in Honey's silly rant. Honey then took off her juggler outfit for she was now in her normal red dress.

"I just wanted to give you a surprise visit." Honey said, giving Blaze a friendly hug. "So were you the one that send that huge cake?" Blaze asked. "Yes, I wanted to make sure you get suspicious about it before you get suspicious about me being the juggler." Honey said.

"So did I surprise you? Did I? Did I?" Honey asked, giving Blaze a excited smile. Blaze smiled as she couldn't help but laugh softly as she didn't have this much excitement in a while in her life. "You sure did Honey, you sure did." Blaze said, as she went back to her throne chair.

"So what brings you here? Is Sonic or Tails with you too?" Blaze asked. "No they're back at home. I'm here to give you this." Honey pulling out a card for Blaze. The lavender cat got the card from Honey's hand began to read it.

"A slumber party?" Blaze said, reading the card again carefully. "You came all the way from your dimension to invite me to a slumber party." Blaze said. "But not just a regular slumber party. A cat only slumber party. I even invited Sonic's girlfriend Tiara who is also a cat to the slumber party." Honey added in.

"What makes you think Honey, that I got time in my busy schedule to go to a slumber party." Blaze said. "Because we shook our cat tails in a cat tail shake." Honey said, smiling. "Curses." Blaze, mumble to herself that Honey still remembers that.

"Gardon!" Blaze shouted for her personal guard. Then came Gardon, a anthropomorphic koala bear, who wears a sky blue vest, a sky blue fez and brown shoes with black soles. Gardon came near to the princess and saluted her. "Yes your high-" Gardon stopped in the middle of his talk, when he saw Blaze giving him a cold look at the word "your highness".

"Er..I mean...Blaze." Gardon saving himself in the last minute. "Good." Blaze said. "Now Gardon, bring my schedule for the month." Blaze said, nicely commanding the koala bear. "Right away Blaze." Gardon leaving in haste.

Gardon quickly came back with Blaze's schedule and handed to her. Blaze open her schedule book as she looked at Honey. "As you can see Honey, I-" Blaze stopped talking when she saw that the days of the week in her schedule book was completely empty with no important plans whatsoever all except Tuesday, that said "Tuna Fish Tuesday". "h-have seem to have room in my "busy" schedule after all." Blaze said, closing up her schedule book with a blank face and handed back to Gardon to put away.

"Great! The slumber party is tomorrow at my house. The address is on the card and a list of things you need as well. I gotta go now, Tails is gonna open up the portal back to my dimension in a few minutes." Honey said, waving goodbye as she made her way out of the castle.

As Blaze was waving goodbye to her fellow feline friend, she couldn't help but be bother about her empty schedule book. "Note to self: Gotta have more important things in my schedule." Blaze said, in her thoughts. "This should be interesting, if I recall. Honey once said that Sonic's girlfriend is also a princess." Blaze said to herself.

The lavender princess then thought of something that worried her, "Gardon!" Blaze shouted. The koala bear came to Blaze's call. "Yes Blaze?" Gardon replied. "Tell me something and I want you to answer true." Blaze said to the koala bear. "Sure thing Blaze, what do you want me to answer?" The personal guard said.

"What do girls do at a slumber party? I never been to one before." Blaze asked, since she spend most her life guarding the Sol Emeralds. "Well I…..I don't know really." The koala bear said to himself, scratching his head. "I know! My sister invited me once!" one of the royal guards shouted causing everyone to give him strange looks. "I'm just kidding!" the royal guard said, darting his eyes left and right.

"Well okay then, I'll ask Marine on that question." Blaze spoke up after that awkward response from the guard. "I got another important question I want you to answer." Blaze asked again. "Shoot." Gardon said, with a cheerful smile. "Do you think I'm…..fun?" Blaze asked.

"Well that's easy I-" Gardon stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and began to run away from the princess and jumped through the castle's window, not wanting to answer that question. (He also forgot that exit door was next to the window that he jumped through.)

Blaze then looked at her royal guards, "Do you guys think I'm fun?" Blaze asked. All the royal guards began to whistle at the same time as they tried their best to ignore that question from their princess. Blaze felt her head steaming smoke from her pyrokinetic powers, ready to burst out in anger. "I guess I'll ask that question to Marine as well." Blaze said, trying to keep cool of herself.

The next day

The day has finally arrive, where there will be some slumbering and partying. Honey was at her home getting ready by setting everything up. She setting up the food, drinks and activities that she wants to have fun with both Tiara and Blaze. Honey's parent weren't around town but they are aware that Honey was having a slumber party with her friends, so that was a relief off the fighting cat's back.

The day itself was starting to get a bit dark, for the sky was changing from sky blue to orange and the clouds from white to black. Honey wasn't wearing her usual red dress that she normally wears on a daily basis, she was wearing her cute "Hello Kitty" pajamas since she heard that girls in slumber party wear their pajamas throughout one.

Honey checked her "Felix the Cat" clock(You know the one that moves its eyes left to right with the tail.) that's ticking to see it has been 13 minutes past six o'clock.

"Alright, I think I got everything ready. Now I wait for Tiara and Blaze to arrive." Honey said, looking at the clock. "In the meantime, I'll use that catnip I been saving for myself and-" Honey stopped talking when the door of her house was knocked.

Honey's cat ears erected up, excited to hear a knock on the door. "That must be one of them." The yellow cat said, excitedly running up to her door. Honey open to find the manx cat herself Tiara Boobowski; at the door with her staff on her hands and in her regular clothes.

"Tiara, glad you can make it" Honey said, giving a friendly smile. "Glad to be here, Honey." Tiara said, as Honey let the manx cat in her house. "Nice place that you got here Honey." Tiara said, looking at the decor.

"Thanks Tiara, I bet it's not better than where you usually live." Honey said. "Honey this place looks more exciting than my home castle in Misty Peak. It's really boring in the castle I live." Tiara said. "Where's your pajamas? You're suppose to wear a pajama in a slumber party." Honey asked.

"It's right here. In this backpack Sonic is letting me using." Tiara turned her show Honey, Sonic's "Flash Gordon" theme backpack. Honey rolled her eyes, remembering the the time she watched the "Flash Gordon" movie with Sonic, Tails, and Tiara one movie night together.

Tiara ended up liking the movie as she and Sonic were laughing together a lot throughout the whole movie. "Am I the first one here?" Tiara said, looking around. "Yes you are." Honey said, as she went sit on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Sweet, you got a place for me to change into my pajamas?" Tiara asked the yellow feline. "Yeah just head straight down that hall and go to the room in the far left." Honey pointed. "Thanks Honey." Tiara said, heading towards the room and entered it.

The moment Tiara entered in the room, there was another knocked on the door. Honey jumped up from the couch and to answer the door, to find the pyrokinetic princess at her door. Unlike Tiara, Blaze was already in her pajamas, which had a flame theme to it.

In the lavender princess' hand was her sleeping bag that had some of the things she needed for the slumber party, like a toothbrush. "Blaze you're here! Come in." Honey said, letting in the lilac cat in the house.

"I see that you came prepare." Honey said, looking at Blaze's pajamas. "Yeah, Marine said I should wear my pajamas right away before a slumber party." Blaze said. "Welcome to casa de Honey. Mi casa es su casa." Honey said, in her best spanish (Not really.), showing Blaze the house. "Since when do you learn spanish?" Blaze asked.

"From Sonic, he knows a bit of spanish himself." Honey answered. Just as Blaze was about to talk some more her eyes caught site of a manx cat coming from the hallway in a white tank top with a image of a pineapple on the front and wore red pajama pants and a yellow bow holding her hair in a ponytail. Blaze was assuming that this girl is Sonic's girlfriend Tiara who she heard from a few time from Honey and Sonic before.

Honey walked between the two, "Tiara, I like you to meet Blaze. Blaze this is Tiara, Sonic's girlfriend." Honey said. "Nice to you meet you Blaze, I'm Tiara Boobowski." Tiara said, walking up to the lavender cat for a handshake. Blaze shook the manx cat's hand.

"Hello Tiara, I'm Blaze the Cat." Blaze responded back in a polite tone. "Aw yeah! Finally! The cat trio has finally formed together." The yellow cat shouted, as she grabbed both Tiara and Blaze in a trio hug. "The prophecy has come true!" Honey joked.

"What do you mean?" Tiara asked. "I been waiting for a long time for us to hang out together. It's like a dream come true. I always wanted to hang out with other cats ever since I was a little kitten." Honey said, letting them go.

Both Tiara and Blaze chuckled a bit at the yellow cat's excitement. Honey slapped her hands together, beginning to talk. "Now that everyone is here. Let's get down to business to have some fun." Honey said. "Yeah let's do it." Tiara cheerfully said. "Yes, let us have fun with this slumber party." Blaze add in.

"First things first, I got a question for the both of you." Said Honey, looking at Blaze and Tiara. "Shoot." The two feline responded. "What do girls do at a slumber party?" Honey asked. Tiara and Blaze twitch their eyes and fell to the ground at that question. "I guess they don't know either heh heh." Honey said, rubbing her head in embarrassment looking down at the two felines on the floor.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few seconds until Tiara and Blaze got back up to their feet and gawked at Honey with their faces in anger for the question Honey asked. "You're asking us that question now and not before?" Tiara said, upset. "Hey I didn't think we come this far." Honey said. "We just started right now." Blaze said, as she facepalm.

"Hey hey hey all is not lost, I have something for us to watch for such a cost." Honey said, as she began to run towards the nearest drawer in the living room. Honey open up the drawer and got a VHS tape that was written with the words "Slumber Party 101" on the front of the tape.

"I got this VHS tape that I found in Tails' house, earlier today." Honey said, showing the VHS tape to Tiara and Blaze. "Slumber Party 101?" Blaze said, reading the label on the tape. "Why does Tails have something like that with him?" Tiara said, questioning about the fox.

Honey's face then turned blank, "I-I don't know, now that I think about it." Honey said, looking at the tape wondering why the yellow fox has this tape. "Let's not think about it for a moment. Let's see what girls do at a slumber party." Honey said, going to to her VHS player near the tv in the living room.

Honey grabbed the controller of the VHS player and sat on her couch with the manx cat and lavender cat joining her as they began to watch the video. "Are you sure this video will help?" Tiara asked. "Yeah are you sure this will give us some info on what to do?" Blaze add in.

"Trust me, I'm sure everything in this video is one hundred completely accurate on what girls do on slumber parties together." Honey said, pressing the play button on the controller. "Okay it's starting." Honey said, as all three felines had their eyes on the tv screen.

The video started showing a recording of a group of teen girls sitting in a circle together, as they were giggling and talking while giving themselves pedicures. "Oh my gosh, have you seen Diana's new dress that she wore today? It made her "like" totally flat." Said a girl named Mandy.

"Yah huh girl. She ain't gonna get herself a man dressing like that if you know what I'm saying Hmmm." Said the girl named Shaniqua, who had a sassy attitude. "Like have you seen the latest episode of "The Undefining Love", I can't believe Sam did that to his girlfriend Jane. Talk about total drama bomb." Said the third girl named Jenny.

"Girl I can't believe he did that to her, but Sam is still a dreamboat." Shaniqua said, while painting her toe nails. "Speaking of boy. Have you seen the new guy named John. I think he's kinda cute." Said Mandy, blowing on her finger nails.

"I seen him, I call dibs on the guy!" Jenny said, raising her hand the air. "No I saw him first Jenny!" Mandy angry at her friend. "Better move fast cause the moment I see him. I'm making my move." Jenny smirked.

As the two girls began to argue about the boy named John, they heard a loud beeping sound that caught the three girls' attention. Shaniqua's eyes then caught something as she face the tv screen of the video. "Is that….a camera?" Shaniqua said, pointing in front of herself.

"Ah shoot, they found me. I knew I should have recharge the battery. Now my research is ruin." Tails whisper himself, who turns out to be the one recording the three girls with the camera. As the three girls headed to Tails' spot, the video then goes to static and goes completely black, thus ending the video.

The three feline had their eyes widen big and were completely speechless on what they witness. The yellow cat slowly got up from the couch and ejected the VHS tape from the VHS player and threw the tape in the trash with a blank face.

Honey then faced the other two felines, looking at Honey with their own blank faces. "Let's forget what we saw never happen." Honey said, as Blaze and Tiara nodded. "I'm gonna have a little talk with Tails after all this." Honey said to herself.

"Now then, on to plan B!" Honey said proudly. "What's plan B?" Blaze asked. Honey then walked to a bookshelf in living room and grabbed a book. "Plan B is this book right here." Honey said. "What is it?" Blaze asked. "The book is called "Slumber parties for dummies: The Cat edition.", it's my own personal copy that I got today." Honey said, proudly showing the book.

"I can't believe there's a book like that." Tiara said, looking at the book cover. "There's a book about everything. Now come on let's open this book." Honey said, as Tiara and Blaze joined in looking at the book. "Okay chapter one says girls do some baking together." Honey read out loud.

"Okay sounds fun." Honey said, as she slapped the book closed making her way to the kitchen with Blaze and Tiara following her. "Honey that's gonna be a problem." Blaze said. "Why?" Honey asked. "I don't think me and Tiara know how to cook." Blaze said, as Tiara shook her head up and down.

"Oh how hard could it be." Honey said, trying to turn on the stove, but having a hard time making the flames appear. "Stupid stove! Blaze can you give me a hand by using your pyrokinetic powers to make the flame." Honey asked. "Sure Honey, step back." Blaze said, stepping forward as she made her hand in a gun shape and shot out a little burst of flame out of her fingertip, lighting the stove.

"Thanks Blaze, it's good to have a friend like you around." Honey smiled at her lavender cat friend. "Your welcome Honey." Blaze nodded, as Tiara was walking towards her, while Honey was getting out the items they need for baking.

"Wow that's pretty neat, Sonic and Honey never told me that you have pyrokinetic powers." Tiara impressed by Blaze's ability. The lavender cat turned and face the manx cat. "Thanks, I was born with these pyrokinetic powers." Blaze said, showing the manx cat a small flame on her palm. "Tiara I heard that you're a princess, am I correct?" Blaze questioned Tiara.

"Sure am, me and my father rule a kingdom on a island called Misty Peak." Tiara replied, as she then looked at Blaze. "And I assume you're a princess as well. Tell me, where is your kingdom?" Tiara asked. "Yes, I am a princess and I'm actually not from here." Blaze answered softly.

"What do you mean you're not from here?" Tiara said, confused. "I live in a different dimension in another world." Blaze said. The manx cat was surprised by the answer for the fact that she was talking to another living being from a another world. (Hey it's not everyday, you meet somebody from another world, unless your Sonic himself.)

"Woah that's pretty wizard. I'm talking to a person from a different dimension." Tiara fascinated, looking at Blaze. "You'll get use to it." Blaze answered back, with a smile. "What's your world like? I want to know." Tiara really curious. Blaze began to think. "There's not much to say really. It's kinda similar to this world." Blaze answered.

Honey then got between the two cats conversation, "Alright girls, everything is all set. Let's stop shaking and get baking." Honey said, putting on a chef hat. Honey also handed over two other chef hats to Tiara and Blaze having determin faces on them. "Yes let's us begin, although I never cooked anything in me life. I usually have my chefs cook for me." Blaze said, putting her chef hat on.

"Same here, how hard could it be. It's just tossing the food up in the air like in those cartoons." Tiara said, putting her chef hat while grabbing a frying pan. "Right Honey?" Tiara said, as she looked behind to find Honey all already starting cooking as she began to sing a little song, swinging her yellow cat tail left to right:

 _Every single day, stress comes in very way_

 _I ain't got no time for nobody_

 _My style is rich, dope phat in which_

 _We'll make a cake today that looks rich_

Honey then started grabbing some eggs and cracked them and began mixing them with the flour into the bowl as she sang. "Honey don't sing that song, I hated that level of the game. I really hated that singing chicken." Tiara said, remembering all the failed attempts that she tried to beat that level. It also reminded the manx cat on how Sonic was laughing at her fail attempts.

"Oh Tiara it wasn't that bad, I beat that level in my first try. Now come on, we got a cake to bake." Honey said. "Hang on for a second, let me get out my secret ingredient for some awesome flavor." Tiara said, as she went to get something from her backpack.

When the manx cat came back to the kitchen, she was holding something behind her back, hiding it from the other two felines. "So what did you bring?" Blaze asked. "Ta-da! Behold the awesomeness that lays on my hand!" Tiara shouted, as she show her friends a fresh pineapple.

"A pineapple?" Blaze said, a bit surprise. "Did you just happen to bring a pineapple with you?" Blaze asked again. "Doesn't everybody?" Tiara answered back, as Honey and Blaze looked at each other unsure how to answer the manx cat.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I like pineapples. Pineapples are cool." Tiara said, looking at her pineapple with a lovely gaze. "I can see why Sonic likes her." Blaze said, as Honey nodded at her statement. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's start cooking." Tiara said, as the three cats began to make the cake to fill their feline stomachs with a delicious taste.

So the cat trio began to make their cake at a good haste. Honey was cracking more eggs into the bowl and later hand the bowl to Blaze, where the lavender cat grabbed some flours and mix it with the eggs. Blaze then hand the bowl to Tiara who added butter to the bowl.

They were making themselves a cake that they never seen before. Blaze heated up the oven and now they're on a roll. As making the cake was getting in their soul, Tiara was finished putting butter in the bowl.

Honey then open up the oven and put the bowl of cake in the oven for a while. The cats left their cake alone as they began to clean up the pile of mess of flour and egg shells. The cats sat on the table chairs as they waited for that ding sound the oven makes.

During that time, Honey was tasting the spoon that was used to mix with the bowl as they all talked and laughed. The three kittens in the kitchen were making all the sound. The cake was done baking while they were sitting around.

All they need to do is apply the final touches by taking out the shrimps, the clam, and perches. "The perch goes here." Tiara said. "And the clam goes there." Blaze said. "The little tiny shrimps just go everywhere." Honey said, as she threw tiny shrimps on the cake.

Tiara then put some tiny pineapple slices, since whatever you like in a cake goes in the middle fiddle. And like that, the seafood cake comes just like a riddle. Tiara stepped back away from the cake as the three cats looked their cake with beaming smiles.

"I have to say, for my first time. Making the cake was quite fun." Blaze said, looking at Tiara and Honey. "Yeah it was, I should start to learn how to cook things on my own from time to time." The yellow feline said.

"The cake isn't gonna eat itself you know. Let's eat." Tiara said, grabbing a knife and some plates, which the manx cat handed some over to Honey and Blaze. The manx cat began cutting slices of the cake and put them on their plates, as Blaze and Honey were setting up the forks and butter knives.

Soon they sat on their seats and took a bite of their seafood cake. "This is delicious! The pineapple does add a bit flavor." Blaze said to Tiara. "Thanks! This cake was a lot better than we expected to be." Tiara said, with her mouth full of cake.

"Oh gosh! If this cake was a man, I would so marry him right now. Why can't I just marry this cake." Honey joked, taking another bite of the cake. To the three cats, the cake was like heaven in their mouths, while other folks who would try to eat the cake will throw up instantly.

Eventually there was nothing left but little scraps of cake left as the three felines stomachs were full. "Honey what does the book say to do next, so far things are going well." Blaze said, with Tiara who nodded in agreement. "Let me have a look." Honey said, pulling out the book.

While was Honey was checking the book, Blaze brought up a conversation for Tiara that she's been wanting to know. "Tiara, what kinda duties do you have as a princess, if you don't mind me asking me?" Blaze asked. "Not at all." Tiara said, willing to answer Blaze's question. "I suppose as a princess, I help my father rule over Misty Peak and look out for the people that live there." Tiara said.

"I also help my father guard the Six Magical Rings since I was a kid." Tiara stated. "Six Magical Rings?" Blaze tilted her head. "Yeah, the Six Magical Rings are powerful rings kinda like the Chaos Emeralds if you're familiar with those." Tiara stated.

"My family have been guarding the Six Magical Rings for generations now." Tiara said, with Blaze intrigue about the info about the Six Magical Rings. "Fascinating, I guess I'm not only one that guard something powerful." Blaze said. "What do you mean?" Tiara asked.

"Back in my dimension, like you I have my own kingdom of people that I look after. I guard the Sol Emeralds which are like the Chaos Emeralds having their own set of seven emeralds, each in seven different colors." Blaze said. "Wow I never knew that there was another set of emeralds." Tiara said.

"Yes, the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds are like North and South magnets they can talk to one another when one set are in sense of danger. However, they can not stay in the same dimension for too long, for it will cause a great turmoil for both my dimension and Sonic's." Blaze said, as she went on. "I been guarding the Sol Emeralds since I was a kid as well." Blaze said.

"Wow it looks like we have a lot in common huh?" Tiara said, a little surprise. "It seems so." Blaze chuckled. "So if you're from a different dimension, how did you get here in this dimension?" Tiara asked.

"I used something called the Jewel Scepter, an ancient scepter that holds the power of the stars. It's also another thing I guard alongside the Sol Emeralds. The scepter is safely at Tails' home, where he has it locked in a vault." Blaze said.

"Cool, you also have a scepter? Well I happen to have my gold staff with me." Tiara said, pulling out her gold staff to the lavender cat. Blaze saw that Tiara's gold staff was a size of an old person's walking stick with a blue crystal diamond on the top of the staff, which could make the staff into a spear weapon.

"I'm not sure if my staff is powerful as your Jewel Scepter, but it can get the job done when I need it." Tiara said, handing over the staff to Blaze, so she can examine it. "Amazing, I never seen such craftsmanship before." Blaze said, looking at the gold staff in her hands.

"I usually use my staff to fight and other reasons. My staff also wields some magical powers, although I know a few magic skills I could do with it. I'm still learning." Said Tiara, as Blaze handed the staff back to the manx cat. "Are you two done talking?" Honey said, interrupting.

"You know Honey, it's a crime for a commoner to interrupted a talk that a princess is having with another." Tiara teased, as Blaze laughed. "Yes Honey and you just interrupted two princesses, so that's double the crime." Blaze shot. "Oh please, don't play the princess card on me. The both of you are just regular cats like me." Honey said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, the book says that girls do arts and crafts together in slumber parties." Honey said, showing the book. "Arts and crafts? Really?" Tiara said. "Eeyup it says so in the book." Honey pointed. "It's seems a bit childish to me, but then again what do I know about slumber parties." Blaze said.

"Luckily I have some color paper, scissors, and color pencils with me." Honey said, going to a drawer filled with the materials that they need. "I'm going to draw a dinosaur riding a ball." Honey said, putting the stacks of paper on the table.

Moments later, the three cats were quiet as they concentrating on working on their art work. Twenty minutes as gone until Tiara spoke up. "So hows everyone's work going along.?" Tiara asked. "I'm just about done. Look." Blaze said, showing off her paper made Sol Emeralds. Tiara looked at Blaze's art with a confused look.

"You made bars of soap?" Tiara said, laughing a bit. "What? No! These are the Sol Emeralds I mention earlier. This is how they look." Blaze stated. "Really? They look like bars of soap if you ask me." Tiara looking at the paper made Sol Emeralds.

"That's what I said, when I first the saw the Sol Emeralds when I went Blaze's dimension. Seriously they look like bars of soap." Honey said, as Blaze turned her head away from the two cats and had a upset pout face. "No they're not." Blaze pouted. "So Tiara what did you make?" Honey asked.

"I made three paper tiaras, for the three us." The manx cat, handing over her paper made tiaras to Honey and Blaze. "Aw sweet, I always wonder what it would be like to be a princess. Call me Princess Honey!" Honey happily putting on her paper tiara on her head.

"Trust us Honey, being a princess is not fun as you think it is." Blaze said, as Tiara nodded. "True that! Hive five!" Tiara said, as she and Blaze hive five each other. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, Princess Honey has a nice ring to it." The yellow cat boosted with a smirk.

"Honey that title makes you sound like if you're a princess of a little girl's fantasy land." Tiara stated. "She's right you know." Blaze agree. "An awesome fantasy land." Honey shot back, with a smirk again. Tiara then looked at Blaze, "Hey Blaze, do you wear a tiara when you're in your kingdom?" The manx cat asked. "No. why?" Blaze answered.

"Oh lucky you. You see back in my home island, I'm sometimes forced by my father to wear my tiara on my head for special occasions and let me tell ya I hate that stupid tiara." The manx said, in a upset tone.

"Tiara, I'm sure is not as horrible as you as you're making it out to be." Blaze said to the manx cat. "It's really awfully, Blaze if you ever come to my home island Misty Peak, I'll show ya. I rather wear this paper tiara then the one back home." Stated the manx cat.

"Good to know that I'm welcome to your kingdom." Blaze said, as she turned to Honey. "So Honey what did you make?" Blaze asked, as she and Tiara looked at the yellow cat. "Well at first I thought about drawing that dinosaur riding a ball." Honey said.

"But instead I made little paper figures of ourselves." Honey said, pulling out the paper figures and handed them over to Blaze and Tiara. "This is awesome Honey!" Tiara said, looking at her paper made self. "You even made my staff, talk about good details." Tiara looking at the paper staff on her paper figure.

"Thanks, I even made a little sombrero for your figure." Honey said, giving the manx a little paper sombrero, which she put on her figure. "Sweet." Tiara said. "Wow Honey, I'm surprise how much detail you put on these figure. I-" Blaze stopped talking when she spotted something wrong on her figure.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Tiara asked, looking at Blaze. "Honey, why does my figure have a mustache on it?" Blaze said, pointing at the mustache on her figure. "Oh that, I don't know. I just thought your figure would look great with a mustache." Honey shrugged.

Blaze was giving Honey a mean look, "Okay I'll confess! I messed up drawing your lips and nose, so that right there is a bad erase mark." Honey said, Blaze grumply looked at her figure. "Oh yeah! I also made Sonic a figure." Honey taking out the Sonic paper figure.

"Here Tiara, give this to Sonic for me will ya." Honey handed over the Sonic figure to the manx cat. "Sure thing, I'll be sure to give this to Sonic. He's gonna love it." Tiara said, looking at the figure of her boyfriend. "Tiara how did you and Sonic meet?" Blaze asked.

The manx cat couldn't help but blush hearing that question. "Hahahaha, it's kinda of a funny story really." Tiara chuckling. "Perfect!" Honey yelled. "What's perfect?" Blaze asked, wondering why Honey shouted. "We're doing what the next chapter is instructing of us to do. Storytelling." Honey said, as she scooted closer to the two cats.

"So go on Tiara, tell us how you and Sonic met." Honey said, ready to hear the story. "But Honey you already know the story. I told you and Tails before." Tiara said. "I know, but I want to hear it again. It's such a sweet story. Also I'll tell you the story how I first met and fought Blaze." Honey said, wagging her cat tail.

"Fought?" Tiara confused by the word as she looked at Blaze. "It's kinda of a long story." Blaze said, rubbing her head. "Okay then, where should I begin? Let see, I was only a kid when I was traveling the world with my father for some training. We were training in a forest, where I was on my own at the moment and then…" Tiara said, as she went to tell her story about her first encounter with Sonic and afterwards.

Through out the whole story on Tiara's story, Blaze was fascinated hearing every word that was coming out of the manx cat's mouth on how she met Sonic, while Honey was smiling and enjoying the story for the second time. When Tiara was done with her story, Blaze told her the story on how she first met Sonic when she first came to their dimension and afterwards.

After Blaze was done, Honey told Tiara the story how she and Blaze first met and fought each other in the lavender cat's dimension when Sonic was accidentally sent there by Tails' dimension transporter. The storytelling went on for about an hour, as each cat were fascinated with each other's story as they were enjoying their cups of soda that Honey brought out.

The three felines laughed, as once the storytelling was over, "That fight between you two must have been epic. I wish was there to see it. Maybe even join in the fight." Tiara said, looking at Blaze and Honey. "Heck yeah it was, I would have won if Sonic didn't interrupted the fight in the last second." Honey boosted, causing Blaze to look at the yellow cat with her mean look.

"Honey we talked about this, we all know I would have won if Sonic didn't stop interrupted us." Blaze said. "Well excuuuuuse me princess! If I recall, you were out energy to use any of your fire abilities." Honey mocked, as Tiara bursted out laughing for a good minute and the lavender cat didn't know why.

After Tiara was done laughing, the three cats headed to the living room where Honey turned on her tv and got a microphone. "Alright girls, The book says it's time for a karaoke contest." Honey cheerfully said. "What!" Both Tiara and Blaze yelled in surprise.

"You two heard me, We are all going to sing a song and be judges." Honey said, while tossing the microphone left to right in her hands. "I never done a karaoke contest before, but I can sing pretty good." Tiara said. "I'm not sure if I can sing, I never sung a song before." Blaze said, rather nervous.

"Well this your chance to shine Blaze, I'll go first. Boy would Tails love to be here right now, he loves karaoke." Honey said, as she went to check the list of songs that she can sing. "Oh this one, I love this song." Honey said stepping in front of the two cats, as Tiara and Blaze sat on the couch as they watched Honey sing the song "It's doesn't matter".

After Honey sang her song, then came Tiara, who sang the song "What I'm made of" and after the manx cat was Blaze who sang "Endless Possibilities", which Blaze at first was nervous but got more into the song as she kept on singing, feeling the lyrics' motivation of the song hit her.

Both Tiara and Honey were impressed by the lavender cat's voice that they declare Blaze the winner of the contest. Tiara and Honey were clapping out loud, as Blaze couldn't help but blush by the praise she was getting by the two cats. "Wow, Blaze I never knew you could sing so good." Tiara said, still clapping.

"Yeah, that was awesome. Who knew you had it in you. Way to go!" Honey said, clapping her hands really hard. "Oh please, you girls are making me blush. We all sang good in my opinion." Blaze said, as rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah so good, we should start our own cat band of some sort. We could go on a world tour and sell millions of records." Honey said, happily. "Well what's the next thing to do on the book?" Tiara asked, as Honey was checking the book. "Okay the book says that we must talk about….." Honey stopped talking as she titled her head in confusion.

"We must talk about what?" Blaze said, wondering why the yellow cat stopped talking. "Boys." Honey slowly answered, looking at Tiara and Blaze with a blank face. "Boys?" Blaze said, confused. "We gotta talk about boys? On what?" Tiara also confused.

"The book said, in slumber parties girls like to talk about the boys they know in their lives. They talk about what they like in boys and other stuff. It's apparently the number one thing to do in a slumber party." Honey said, as she was reading the book.

"Talk about boys? Like their personalities and junk." Tiara said, unsure. "I don't know it seems a bit boring if you ask me." Blaze said. "Let's just give it a try. Who knows it could be fun." Honey said, as the three cats sat in a circle of three, crossing their legs as they sat on the floor.

"Alright, here goes let me think of a boy we know." Honey said, as she began to think. "Umm...let's talk about Sonic. You go first Tiara, since your his girlfriend." Honey said, pointing at the manx cat. "What can I say he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. If there is one thing I have to say about him is that I love his good fun loving spirit and he makes me happy." Tiara said, with a small blush.

Honey then pointed at Blaze as she gave her thought about Sonic, "All I can say about him is that he's a really good friend and ally when we work together and I wouldn't be who I am today if wasn't for him and Cream." Blaze answered.

All was left was Honey as she gave her response. "I love Sonic as my friend and brother. If he didn't help me back in Muna Island during the whole bounty hunt. I wouldn't be here with the friends I made. I probably wouldn't have met you two right now." Honey said, smiling. "So who's the next boy we gotta to talk about." Blaze said, as the three cats began to think together of the boys they know in their cat lives.

Throughout the talk, the boys they talked about were: Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Shadow, Vector, and Espio. They talked on how Tails was smarter than a average eight year old should be. Talked about how much of a hot head Knuckles is. Talked about how Mighty and Ray were Sonic's childhood friends. Talked about how Shadow was a dark version of Sonic, which a lot of crazy girls seem to like about him and the three cats never understood why.

They talked about how Vector was kinda of an idiot at sometimes, but was still a cool guy overall. With Espio, Honey mention how the purple chameleon was the only one in Team Chaotix that does all the work (At least before Mighty and Ray showed up.) and how he has ninja skills. At the end of it all, they found that talking about boys was kinda boring and wonder why other girls like doing this instead of doing something really fun.

"Well that was kinda boring." Honey said, a little disappointed. "Yeah, I thought talking about boys was suppose to be fun in slumber parties." Tiara added. "Why do girls even like talking about boys, it's boring." Blaze stated. "Who needs boys. Boys are dumb anyways." Honey said, with a bold smile.

"Yeah!" all three cats shouted and hive five each other as they laughed. "Come girls there's plenty of fun stuff to do while the night is young. We're gonna reach for the stars tonight." Honey said, as Tiara and Blaze follow her. "Plus the next few chapters of the book has more fun things for us to do that I can't wait for us to do together." Honey said.

Throughout the whole the slumber they had done many activities. They played some video games together that Honey had for them to play together. The games they played were mostly fighting games like Marvel vs Capcom 2, Mortal Kombat X, Virtual Fighter, and Killer Instinct. Honey was mostly winning in those since she loves to play fighting games and Tiara winning a few rounds and Blaze winning nothing.

Those weren't the only games they played however, they played "007 Goldeneye" where they had a blast going against each other, but Tiara won most of the matches. They even tried to beat each other's high score in a game called "Jetpac", which Blaze got the high score overall, and got addicted to the game because of how simple it was and played the game longer than anybody should, even Honey recorded some footage of Blaze playing for some memories.

They done a dance party as each cat was showing off their best dance move as Honey turned up the music, which was so loud that it made the neighbor next door mad at the cats. They watched movies that were laughably bad like "The Room" and "Samurai Cop", while stuffing their mouths with large amounts of junk food Honey bought. They even pranked call Tails multiple times.

The three cats also had a massive pillow fight. It first start off with Honey and Tiara going against each other while Blaze didn't find pillow fighting to be all amusing. That is until she was tick off when Honey and Tiara hit her face multiple times with the pillows, where Blaze went on a uncontrollable rage and attacked Honey and Tiara with her own pillow until she calm down.

They took many multiple group photo together, pics where they smiled normally and others where they tried to do their best funny and crazy faces, which Honey later hang the pictures on her wall and made copies for Tiara and Blaze to keep for themselves.

Soon at the end of it all, they found themselves on the floor in their sleeping bags as they looked at the ceiling in Honey's room. "Wow Honey, this slumber party was a lot funner than it should be. Now I know the feeling I been missing to be in one. We should do this more often." Tiara said, as she looked at Honey.

"Yes Honey, the experience of this slumber party was quite a pleasant one. We should do this again. It made me feel more fun." Blaze said, smiling. "Aw shucks, I just wanted us to hang out together." Honey said.

The three felines were quiet as they all happily sigh together thinking about the fun they had together, until Honey broke the silence for she then had an idea they could do together. "Are you two feeling sleepy yet?" Honey asked, getting out of her sleeping bag. "I'm still fully awake. How about you Blaze?" Tiara asked, the lilac princess.

"Same here. Why do you ask Honey?" Blaze said, watching Honey get out of her sleeping bag. "I have something we could do to a certain blue hedgehog, that would bother him and we would laugh because of it." Honey said in a menacing tone, while also rubbing her hands together in a menacing way.

Tiara and Blaze looked each other for they couldn't help but have a devious smiles on their faces. "What do you have in mind?" Tiara said, as Honey went on to talk about her plans to the two other cats.

Later that night at Sonic's house

It was nighttime, the full moon was out in the dark sky and sixteen year old hedgehog Sonic was sleeping soundly on his bed, dreaming about collecting rings, running on loops, and saving the day from Eggman with his friends. Right now in his dreams, he was running in the special stage trying to collect enough rings to move forward in the special stage.

"No! I didn't get enough rings! Now I'll never get the Chaos Nacho!" Sonic talking in his sleep. It was all good when his hedgehog ears perked up as they picked up a sound, causing the hedgehog to slowly wake up from his slumber. Sonic slowly open his sleepy eyes as his vision was blurry, but not for long as he wiped his eyes to see more clearly. "What is going on? Where are the nachos?" Sonic still wiping his eyes.

The blue hedgehog then heard something outside his house that sounded like someone was singing, "Who's causing the commotion, It's 2:03 A.M. in the morning." Sonic looking at his clock. It was also strange to him since nobody else lives around his area, which made him even more curious on who was causing the sound. Sonic slowly got out of his bed and stretch his arms and legs as he went to his bedroom window to check what's up.

When Sonic got to his window, he was surprised to see his sister Honey, his girlfriend Tiara, and his best ally Blaze sitting on top of a wooden fence that was randomly outside of his house as they were singing a song together to annoy the blue hedgehog.

"Why are you girls singing, it's 2:03 A.M. in the morning." Sonic said, as the three cats ignore the hedgehog's talk as they kept on singing with Honey and Tiara having a lighter with them and Blaze using her finger as a lighter herself as they sang together in harmony:

 _Oh and the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

 _Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

 _When you comin home dad, I don't know when,_

 _But we'll get together then_

At this, Sonic had a grumpy face as he shut his window and close the curtains of his window. "Yeah! Woohoo!" All three cats stopped singing and cheered when they saw Sonic shut his window down. They stopped cheering when they saw Sonic come back to his window with a water spray bottle in his hand and spray water to the three cats' faces, since cats don't like being spray with water. "Ahhh!" The three cats scream as they ran away back to Honey's house.

Sonic watch the three cats run away, as he walked back to his bed still annoyed that he was woken up early in the morning by their singing. "Cats I tell ya. Why am I even dating one." Sonic said to himself as he went back to sleep. As for Honey, Tiara, and Blaze went back to their cat only slumber party to have more fun together.

The End.


End file.
